The Fall of Ivalice
by snivellus100
Summary: When an evil clan attacks, the end of Ivalice looks like it will be soon. Even the Isengard clan must forfeit a fight with this mysterious clan of black mages. Is this the end?


The Fall of Ivalice  
  
Chapter 1: Sigmund Hill  
  
These were times of pain for those of Ivalice. Even the Isengard clan couldn't seem to stop all the attacks of the Ivansore clan, who were burning villages and cities everywhere. Everyone seemed to be powerless under them.  
  
'Frodo, your services are requested at Sigmund Hill!' a soldier cried out toward the Isengard clan leader, Frodo. 'When?' Frodo shouted back. 'Immediately!' Frodo ran into the Pub. 'Hey, Montblanc! Get everybody to the chocobo carriages immediately! We have a mission to complete!' Frodo shouted to Montblanc, a moogle who was also in the Isengard clan. 'Roger, sir!' Montblanc shouted back. Frodo ran around the back of the pub to where the chocobo carriages were located. The Isengard clan, which had grown to have at least 30 clan members in it, were loading into the carriages. 'Alright.let's get the list checked off, Gil' Frodo began. 'Supplies?' 'Check.' 'Everyone here?' 'Check.' 'Weapons, armor, potions?' 'Check.' 'Well, looks like we're ready to roll.' The clan began heading for Sigmund Hill. They traveled for about two hours when they heard swords clashing in the distance. 'Looks like we've reached Sigmund,' Montblanc informed everyone. 'Okay, everybody out!' shouted Frodo. 'Alright now.everyone get their weapons and armor, and get ready to go into battle.' The soldiers all gathered around the weapon carriage and began getting ready. Frodo looked off into the distance, trying to figure out which clan they would be helping out. The soldiers all got into formation and marched toward the battle.  
  
'Frodo, you made it!' It was the leader for the Newbud clan. 'Well, a messenger told us to.' 'No time to talk, they're taking the town!' Frodo saw this, because in the next instant, arrows poured from everywhere.  
  
'Okay, Isengard! Let's go!' The clan had joined the fight. Frodo ran toward the enemy, swinging his sword here and there. Meanwhile, Montblanc was using fire to destroy his enemy. 'Hey, watch out!' Montblanc shouted to a fellow clan member who was about to be hit with an arrow. It was too late. He was struck down. The rest of the clan wasn't doing too well either. Several people had been slain. 'Where are the white mages?' Frodo shouted toward Montblanc. 'We couldn't get any at the pub, sir!' Hearing this news made it even harder for the clan to keep fighting. More and more clan members were being slaughtered. Frodo was still surviving, stabbing his share of enemies. Then, out of nowhere, a portal appeared, and several monsters began appearing. 'Wait a second! These are dark mages!' Frodo shouted. 'What kind of match do we make against them!?' A monster lunged at Frodo. He ran up a steep stairway, onto the top of the Hill. He ran to the edge, but came to a halt when he saw that it was a steep cliff. He turned around. He was going to have to fight. He climbed into a tree, and lunged onto the back of the monster. He stabbed it in the back, which stunned it but did not kill it. The monster shrieked and threw him off his back toward the cliff. The monster lunged, and at the last moment Frodo dug his sword out of the altered earth and plunged it into the chest of his enemy. 'Well, that's one.leaving yet many more,' Frodo said to himself. 'Frodo, over here!' Tyler saw Montblanc waving toward him in the distance. 'What is it?' 'These monsters.they are orcs! We cannot hold them back! We need to abort the mission, or we are going to lose the entire clan!' 'But we are a clan.we don't forfeit.' 'Frodo there are some times when you just have to call it quits.' 'Yeah, I guess you are right.' 'Isengard clan! Fall back! Fall back!' Frodo shouted. 'What do you think you are doing!?' the Newbud clan leader shouted toward him. 'We're aborting mission, how do you expect two small clans to deal with black mages and orcs?' 'So you'll leave us here to die?' 'If you were smart, you would fall back as well, at least until you can get more clans to help, and maybe even a black mage or two to join up with you!' And with that, the Isengard clan loaded into the carriages and headed back toward the town of Slovok. 


End file.
